Dawnmist (fursona)
Dawnmist is a golden brown and cream tabby she-cat with a white front left paw, tail tip, and patch on chest, yellow eyes. She has a nick in her right ear. She wears a pocket watch with the ShadowClan symbol engraved on it. She is my fursona. Character Development and Origins Dawnmist was first created as an OC when I was in grade five or six. She is a warrior of ThunderClan, and was first described as a pale golden she-cat with silver tabby stripes and yellow eyes. When I first became an animator on YouTube in the Warriors community, I realized that I needed a fursona to represent me. At first, it was Nightwave, which ended up being a poor choice because people thought I was a guy. I got a better understanding of what a fursona was and decided to use Dawnmist, an OC that I had never developed a story for. I now completely identify with her and love her. She is me. 20180625 223507.jpg.png|Ancient art featuring Dawnmist dawnnnn.JPG|Dawnmist design (CURRENT) tumblr_payaqcotzb1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and Bloodfur tumblr_p869zsEd2b1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and Korsou tumblr_p93b7qcXmD1vidmlvo1_1280.png|Dawnmist with Furby, Rennu, and Korsou tumblr_p7gyqvYDcP1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Ancient art of Dawnmist with two friends tumblr_p7gspmwNnt1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist tumblr_p7gsr8hUAJ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and Korsou tumblr_p7gsr8hUAJ1vidmlvo2_1280.jpg|Dawnmist, Korsou, Furby tumblr_p7gsr8hUAJ1vidmlvo3_1280.jpg|Dawnmist, Korsou, Furby tumblr_p7gst8u8za1vidmlvo1_1280.png|Dawnmist, Korsou, Furby, Rennu tumblr_p3x2y5YpVh1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist with friends tumblr_p4uax7dDkq1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|ShortClan / LadyNoirclan tumblr_p44fgj4MyL1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and Ashfeather tumblr_oz481jInPf1vidmlvo1_640.jpg|Dawnmist tumblr_oz481jInPf1vidmlvo2_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and Aurora tumblr_osu98dki6o1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_ot929cwZqf1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_oua9t8lpNE1vidmlvo1_640.jpg|Dawnmist icon tumblr_ouyit6rTWb1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_ouyiupHjKy1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_ouyiv3IhMl1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_ouyivfd95i1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_oxb6d3V5pz1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and her sister tumblr_oxb6dkXHQU1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist on a rollercoaster with her sister and father tumblr_ojvpatBMzo1vidmlvo1_640.jpg|Dawnmist icon tumblr_ojvpdpnQUa1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist - DessertClan version tumblr_ojvpfwr65J1vidmlvo1_1280.png|Dawnmist Reference Sheet (Old) tumblr_okuystotsi1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist with Jennifur, Tom, Gray, and Sunset Cream tumblr_okvmh49JqM1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist with Aurora, Sunset Cream, LZRD WZRD, and Moonkitti tumblr_omgukqy8pX1vidmlvo1_500h.jpg|Dawnmist and friends tumblr_oqu856FYQ01vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_oqvyrzfKeO1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_or2r18RndQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist's child, HangoutClanBot tumblr_or7h8uPlFc1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist Reference Sheet (old) tumblr_os0iw0Ozy91vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist bingo dawnmist.JPG|Dawnmist Reference Sheet (CURRENT) pic.JPG|Dawnmist and Flamestrike shrink.JPG|Dawnmist, Furby, Korsou ashmist1.JPG|Dawnmist and Ashfeather C-H1QLVXsAAlC5d.jpg|Dawnmist, Flamestrike, Flamepelt, Gingerstorm DI2rcBhW4AAjlpD.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan star.JPG|Dawnmist and Ashfeather tumblr_orlczf1XUZ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist and HangoutClan tumblr_ozqcvzpmol1wizj7vo1_1280.jpg|Dawnmist reference sheet (old) fursona1.jpg|Dawnmist V1 - 2016 fursona2.jpg|Dawnmist V1 - 2016 icon Capture2vfg.png|Dawnmist promoting Blackstar grad.png|Dawnmist after graduating dawnmist4544.JPG|Current Dawnmist picc.png|Dawnmist and Emberstorm at a lake feeding a goose kitsssss.JPG|Dawnmist and her Littlecloud bot kits Captureghghgh.png|Dawnmist supporting Blackstar getting a novella whorl.JPG|Dawnmist with her littlecloud bot apprentice, Whorlpaw dress.png|Dawnmist with Hinsie and Duck Adri jor.png|Dawnmist and Rennu hug.png|Dawnmist with Rennu, Adri, and Hinsie origdawn.JPG|The very first drawing of Dawnmist dawnmist2.JPG dawnmist3.JPG Counterparts All of the other versions of Dawnmist for different special occasions such as holidays. Jingledawn - The Christmas Dawnmist JingleDawn was created late October and first revealed on November 1st 2017 to celebrate the upcoming holiday season and bring joy to all. However, Flamestrike argued that Thanksgiving should be celebrated before Christmas. This started the great #ChristmasFirst VS #ThanksgivingFirst war, to which neither party won. JingleDawn sought out to end Flamestrike's scroogey ways and get him in the Christmas spirit, however, she was unsuccessful. JingleDawn is a Dawnmist that has been injected with holiday cheer. She wears a santa hat, as well as Christmas lights and a scarf around her neck. Tumblr oyr77dWRVZ1vidmlvo1 540.jpg|JingleDawn icon 2017 Tumblr oyr77w799a1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|JingleDawn trying to get Flamestrike in the Christmas spirit icon2.png|Jingledawn 2019 Icon Deathmist - The Halloween Dawnmist Deathmist was created September 11th 2018 in honor of the upcoming holiday: Halloween. She is slightly more evil and sinister. She wears Jack Skellington's bat bowtie and a dark gray collar. Dawn.png|Deathmist icon 2018 PieCrumble - The DessertClan Dawnmist PieCrumble was created late 2016 when Dawnmist became a member of DessertClan. Her design is similar to Dawnmist's, but more pie colored, and she has an apple pie on her head. Tumblr ojvpdpnQUa1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|PieCrumble Dawnsith - The Star Wars Dawnmist Dawnsith was created in December 2017 to celebrate the day Star Wars: The Last Jedi began playing in theaters. She is strong with the dark side of the force and will not hesitate to kill. Or maybe she will. She is Canadian. Tumblr p0vo0ogjKW1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Dawnsith icon 2017 Tumblr p16qlckYqS1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Dawnsith and Master Aurora dawnsith2019.png|Dawnsith 2019 Canadawnmist - The Canada Day Dawnmist Canadawnmist was created on Canada Day 2019 to celebrate Canada Day. She is patriotic, loves hockey and maple syrup, and lives in an igloo in Alaska. Capture.png Category:Characters Category:She-cats